


Рождественские открытки

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, First Time, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккой говорит Споку, что тот должен подписать открытки каждому члену команды. Кирку приходится разбираться с последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественские открытки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610765) by [Blackbird Song (Blackbird_Song)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_Song/pseuds/Blackbird%20Song). 



> Это милая, флаффная, совершенно Рождественская вещица, очень надеюсь, что она поднимет вам всем настроение. Переведено на К/С календарь 2014. От меня же – море признательности и самой искренней любви моей бете (Тёмная сторона силы) и Валери (ValleryPrankS), так чудесно оформившей текст. Девочки, вы просто творите чудеса в моей душе.

 

Кирк закончил запись в капитанском журнале, проверил входящие сообщения и только успел произнести: «Выключить экран!», - как в дверь позвонили. Он вздохнул, убедился, что компьютер его услышал, и произнес: «Войдите!». Когда дверь так и не открылась, он осознал, что, скорее, пробормотал, нежели сказал это вслух.  
  
\- Значит, не Спок, - сказал он себе под нос. – Тот бы услышал и звук дыхания.  
  
В дверь опять позвонили, и Кирк встал из-за стола.  
  
\- Иду!  
  
Открыв дверь, он обнаружил за ней Спока; тот стоял у самого порога, сцепив руки за спиной.  
  
\- Спок! Разве вы не слышали меня до этого?  
  
\- Прошу прощения, капитан. Меня… отвлекла суматоха в коридоре.  
  
Кирк окинул его изучающим взглядом.  
  
\- Суматоха в коридоре?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Кирк с трудом подавил желание вздохнуть. Подготовка к праздникам никогда не была простой задачей на борту звездолета, но традиционные зимние развлечения совершенно лишали Спока душевного равновесия.  
  
\- Может быть, зайдете и объясните? Или дело требует моего срочного вмешательства?  
  
\- Не требует, - Спок так и остался стоять в проходе.  
  
Кирк снова подавил тяжелый вздох. Он жестом пригласил Спока зайти. Когда дверь закрылась за ними обоими, он почувствовал куда большее облегчение, чем ожидал.  
  
\- Что я могу сделать для вас? – Кирк бросил взгляд на все еще не подписанный отчет и едва не чертыхнулся.  
  
\- Доктор Маккой сообщил мне, что члены команды были бы признательны, получив от меня рождественские открытки.  
  
Голова Кирка сама собой дернулась вверх.  
  
\- Рождественские открытки? – произнес он едва слышно, одними губами.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Но вы же не отмечаете Рождество.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Кирк мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Думаю, Маккой вас разыграл.  
  
\- Согласен.  
  
Кирк нахмурился.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда в чем проблема? – он опустился на стул и махнул Споку на тот, что стоял напротив.  
  
Спок присел.  
  
\- Мне представляется, что я так и не постиг значение подобных действий.  
  
\- Не вы один, - пробормотал Кирк.  
  
\- В самом деле?  
  
Кирк вскинул глаза, заметив собственный ляп, и тут же развеселился, увидев вопросительно приподнятую бровь Спока. На кончике языка у него уже вертелась шутка, но он сдержался, понимая, что был пойман с поличным.  
  
\- Не поймите меня превратно, Спок. Люди ценят то, что написано от руки. Особенно если у вас красивый почерк.  
  
\- Полагаю, мой почерк отвечает всем требованиям.  
  
\- Он потрясающий!  
  
Брови Спока взмыли под самую челку.  
  
\- Намного лучше моего, - с улыбкой добавил Кирк, возможно, чересчур поспешно. – Более чем отвечает требованиям для этого задания.  
  
\- Таким образом, ценность рождественской открытки определяется качеством каллиграфии?  
  
Кирк пожалел, что был слишком вымотан для этого разговора.  
  
\- Ну, я не… - он нахмурился и потер подбородок, вспоминая свое время в школе, когда Ригелианский каллиграф прибыл с особым визитом и научил их трем церемониальным стилям письма, принятым на Аргусе. После они много недель подряд состязались в том, чей почерк в тетрадях и на открытках являет собой наилучший образчик каллиграфии. Все это привело к появлению такого количества поздравлений, что было уже не до учебы, и директор наложил на них запрет до особого распоряжения.  
  
\- Джим?  
  
Кирк поднял глаза и наткнулся на внимательный ответный взгляд Спока.  
  
\- О! Простите, Спок, я просто… проверял банки своей памяти в поисках подходящего ответа, - вымученная улыбка потребовала от него больше усилий, чем хотелось бы. – Думаю, почерк действительно имеет большое значение в поздравительной открытке…  
  
 - _Красная тревога! Красная тревога! Боевая готовность! Капитан – на мостик!_  
  
Кирк ударил кулаком по кнопке приема.  
  
 - Уже иду, мистер Сулу! – на одну наносекунду он встретился взглядом со Споком, и оба сорвались с места, бок о бок спеша в сторону мостика.

  
  
Кирк жалел, что приходится просыпаться, но боль и шум в голове не позволили бы ему и дальше оставаться без сознания. Он знал, что находится в медотсеке. Последним воспоминанием было, как его ударила током панель управления, встроенная в подлокотник капитанского кресла, когда инопланетный корабль открыл огонь. Он все еще не знал, как те назывались, но смутно припоминал, как Спок приказал Чехову перевести орудия на ручное управление. Прежде чем открыть глаза, Кирк отметил про себя, что все вроде спокойно, не считая звона в ушах.  
  
\- Корабль вне опасности? – спросил он. Однако, единственное, что ему удалось выдавить, было «к’рабль».  
  
\- С кораблем все в порядке, Джим. Как ваша голова? – жар, исходящий от ладони Маккоя, ощущался едва ли не громче завывания медицинского сканера.  
  
Кирк попытался отстраниться, но это вызвало слишком сильную боль.  
  
\- Плохо, - с трудом произнес он.  
  
Раздался щелчок разряженного гипошприца, и Джим почувствовал знакомое покалывание в руке.  
  
\- Лежите смирно, - проговорил Маккой, пока комната вокруг кружилась и раскачивалась. – Еще пару секунд.  
  
\- О… о, это… хуже, чем головная боль…  
  
\- Сейчас будет легче. Может, рассольчика*?  
  
\- Нет… - Кирк с усилием сглотнул. – Если вы, конечно, не хотите, чтобы меня вывернуло прямо на вас.  
  
\- Вас не вырвет, - заявил Маккой так уверенно, что Кирку сразу полегчало.  
  
\- Нечастные случаи?  
  
\- В основном, царапины и синяки. Одно сотрясение в инженерном, и Спок сломал руку…  
  
\- Как? – память Кирка подкинула ему яркие, но, скорее всего, неточные воспоминания, в которых Спок кинулся к нему, едва его сотряс первый электрический разряд.  
  
\- Вы буквально прикипели к панели управления. Ему пришлось сдернуть вас с кресла, пока ваши мозги не успели поджариться, а потом силой инерции его швырнуло через полмостика. Он ударился о перила и сломал локтевую кость, или как он там зовет ее на своем языке.  
  
Кирк, пытавшийся собраться с силами, чтобы встать, медленно повернулся на бок, надеясь, что не был ближе к краю кровати, чем рассчитывал.  
  
\- Где он?  
  
\- В своей каюте, - отозвался Маккой, придерживая его рукой за локоть. – Он поправляется. Просто временно освобожден от службы по состоянию здоровья до тех пор, пока перелом не срастется окончательно. Займет еще около двенадцати часов. И вы никуда пойдете, пока не окрепнете настолько, чтобы выбраться из кровати меньше, чем за пять минут.  
  
\- Боунс, со мной все в порядке, - соврал Кирк. – Мне нужно подняться на мостик…  
  
\- Нет, не нужно! Ваше кресло ремонтируют, а Скотти командует из вспомогательной рубки, одновременно отслеживая ремонт всех систем. Они знают, как связаться с вами в случае необходимости.  
  
 Кирк сдался, когда вместо того, чтобы испепелить доктора взглядом, его глаза сами собой закрылись, и он уснул.

  
Проснулся Кирк, к своему беспокойству, уже в каюте, смутные воспоминания о том, как Спок тащил его в медотсек, быстро поблекли вместе с ушедшим сном. Что было сложнее забыть – и что беспокоило его на порядок сильнее, - было слабое ощущение, что он наслаждался происходящим. Не то чтобы ему претила сама мысль о прикосновениях Спока, о его заботе. Нет, она ему очень даже нравилась, хотя Кирк и не собирался никому об этом говорить. Но ему отчаянно не понравилось чувство собственной беспомощности и особенно то, что он мог получать удовольствие от того, что его первый помощник нес его на руках через весь корабль, в то время как все вокруг пялились на них и тыкали пальцами.  
  
Хотя в его сне никто на них не смотрел.  
  
Кирк тряхнул головой, пытаясь отгородиться от разлившегося вдруг внутри теплого ощущения, и с удовлетворением обнаружил, что все следы головной боли исчезли. На мостике его ждали лишь к восьми часам, а значит, у него еще было время проглядеть отчеты после того, как он умоется и оденется.  
  
Следуя медицинскому предписанию Маккоя, он принял быстрый душ. Хорошенько вытершись полотенцем, сел обнаженный за стол и занялся входящими сообщениями, давая коже возможность самостоятельно высохнуть на воздухе. Практически сразу раздался звук активировавшегося интеркома, а значит, старшина, прикрепленный к нему сегодня, уже приступил к своим обязанностям. Кирк не стал включать видеоизображение.  
  
\- Кирк слушает.  
  
 - _Старшина Паркер, сэр. У меня ваш утренний кофе и распечатки, если вы уже готовы_.  
  
Кирк обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и закрепил края, исполненный благодарности за то, что Паркер было глубоко безразлично, что на нем надето, и ему не пришлось натягивать брюки на все еще влажную кожу.  
  
\- Когда вам удобно, старшина.  
  
 - _Пятнадцать секунд, капитан_.  
  
\- Отлично. Конец связи.  
  
С тех пор, как Рэнд перевелась на другой корабль, Кирк взял за правило не назначать себе постоянного помощника, дабы избежать повторения ситуации, вызванной ее чувствами к нему. Он, правда, не раз пожалел об этом решении, с тех пор как Паркер получила назначение на «Энтерпрайз», - настолько эффективна и не заинтересована в нем лично она была. На его губах появилась задумчивая улыбка, и он успокоил себя тем, что это был хороший способ как обучить, так и узнать лично всех членов экипажа, а заодно повторил как мантру, что ни один из них не испытывал к нему чувств, которые могли пагубно сказаться на функционировании корабля или моральном состоянии всей команды.  
  
В дверь позвонили.  
  
\- Войдите.  
  
Паркер вошла, балансируя с чашкой кофе, стоявшей на падде, в одной руке и пачкой открыток – в другой.  
  
\- Доброе утро, сэр. Можно мне подойти?  
  
\- Конечно, пожалуйста, старшина. Пока что-нибудь не выскользнуло у вас из рук.  
  
\- Да, сэр. Доктор Маккой дал мне указание передать вам, что в ваш кофе добавлены витамины, и вы должны выпить все содержимое чашки, прежде чем покинете каюту. Он также сказал, что вам следует выбрать здоровую пищу на завтрак, - она опустила открытки и чашку с кофе на стол, разместив их именно так, как он бы и хотел, и, само собой, ничто не грозило выскользнуть из ее восьмипалой руки.  
  
Кирк расплылся в широкой улыбке, увидев протянутый ему падд.  
  
\- Всегда приятно видеть вас, Паркер. На сколько вы приставлены ко мне в этот раз?  
  
\- Три альфа-смены, капитан. Надеюсь, вы не против.  
  
Кирк пробежал глазами лист нарядов и утренние отчеты.  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Как вы сами относитесь к тому, что торжество начнется так скоро после вашего последнего дежурства?  
  
\- Времени будет в обрез, но достаточно, если подумать.  
  
Кирк подписал список назначений.  
  
\- Замечательно. Имейте в виду, я серьезно отношусь к своей обязанности как командира корабля удовлетворять все разумные запросы, связанные с культурной самоидентификацией и традициями, - он на мгновение поднял глаза от падда, чтобы встретить совершенно невозмутимый взгляд в ответ.  
  
\- Спасибо за вашу гибкость. Я сообщу, если мне что-то потребуется. Могу ли я быть чем-то еще полезной до начала вашей смены, сэр?  
  
Кирк поставил подпись под каждым из утренних отчетов и протянул падд Паркер.  
  
\- Вообще-то да. Проследите, чтобы в ближайшие полчаса никто, за исключением старших офицеров, меня не беспокоил, и предупредите мостик, что я не буду отвечать на вызовы по коммуникатору, если только не услышу сигнала боевой тревоги.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Кирк вздохнул.  
  
\- И принесите мне ту «здоровую пищу», на которой так настаивал Маккой.  
  
\- Да, капитан.  
  
Кирк отпустил ее кивком.  
  
Она склонила голову в ответ и, развернувшись на каблуках, покинула каюту в доли секунды.  
  
Он только покачал головой, жалея, что все его помощники не обладали такой же невозмутимостью. Если Паркер продержится на корабле и дальше, он обязательно назначит ее вымуштровать остальных.  
  
Едва дверь за ней закрылась, он опустился обратно за стол и принялся за открытки. Как он и ожидал, большинство из них представляли собой довольно обычные для Земли рождественские послания. На одних не стояло ничего, кроме подписи, в других же были стандартные приветствия и осторожно сформулированные поздравления. Там были и похвалы, и благодарности, как искренние, так и написанные ради проформы. Были и любовные записки, одни – тонко завуалированные, другие – весьма откровенные, но в большинстве своём не подписанные.  
  
А потом, минут через десять от начала, он наткнулся на конверт, подписанный едва разборчивым, незнакомым ему почерком. Кирк нахмурился и вскрыл его, надеясь, что на борту не обнаружился какой-нибудь преступник.

Кирк моргнул. Потом раскрыл лист бумаги – настоящей бумаги, сделанной вручную, должно быть, где-то на Вулкане, - и пробежал глазами список, недоумевая над неразборчивыми каракулями. Потом вспомнил о травме Спока и бросился к двери. Впрочем, он тут же остановился, почувствовав, как возле ног прошелестело полотенце, словно напоминая, что хорошо бы одеться. Он нажал кнопку встроенного коммуникатора.  
  
\- Кирк - Маккою.  
  
 - _Маккой слушает_.  
  
\- Как рука Спока?  
  
 - _Должна быть уже в норме. А что?_  
  
Кирк отпил из чашки с кофе.  
  
\- Фу! Боунс, вы не могли сделать эту витаминную бурду повкуснее?  
  
 - _Сделай я так, и появятся случаи передозировки. Просто закройте глаза и выпейте все одним глотком – за «Энтерпрайз». О, и когда Паркер принесет вам завтрак, начните с овощей. Это избавит от послевкусия_.  
  
\- Спасибо за подсказку, - Кирк смерил чашку с кофе хмурым взглядом.  
  
 - _Почему вы спросили меня о руке Спока?_  
  
\- Я получил от него рождественскую открытку…  
  
 - _Вы получили от него рождественскую открытку?_ – судя по голосу Маккоя, тот был на грани обморока.  
  
\- Да, Боунс, что вы и посоветовали ему сделать, помните?  
  
 - _Он подарил вам рождественскую открытку…_  
   
\- И его почерк совершенно неразборчив, словно он писал ее левой рукой или что-то в этом роде.  
  
 - _Джим, должно быть, он написал ее прошлой ночью. О чем в ней говорится?_  
  
\- Там перечисление моих заслуг.  
  
На том конце образовалась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим шелестом.  
  
\- Боунс?  
  
Тишина.  
  
\- Кирк - медотсеку…  
  
 - _Простите, Джим. Я только что тоже получил открытку. И Кристина. Я создал монстра._  
  
\- Спок вообще не отмечает Рождество, Боунс. Вы хоть подумали об этом?  
  
 - _Да знаю, знаю_ , - вздохнул Маккой.  
  
\- Я поговорю с ним при первой же возможности. А вы объясните Кристине, кто подбил Спока на это, а потом нанесете визит в научную лабораторию и признаетесь во всем его команде. Я позабочусь об экипаже мостика. Конец связи.  
  
Кирк начал натягивать на себя одежду.  
  
В дверь позвонили.  
  
Застягнув молнию на штанах, Кирк отозвался:  
  
\- Войдите!  
  
Паркер вошла с завтраком, назначенным Маккоем. Опустила поднос на стол.  
  
\- Спасибо, Паркер. Пожалуйста, договоритесь о проведении освежающего знания тренинга по культурной осведомленности и толерантности для всех членов команды, начиная со старших офицеров. Я хочу, чтобы доктор Маккой был в числе первых, и никаких отговорок. Можете сослаться на меня, если понадобится.  
  
\- Да, сэр. Когда вы хотите, чтобы они начали?  
  
\- Через два часа. Это ваша приоритетная задача, пока все не будет выполнено.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - кинула Паркер и, дождавшись ответного кивка, вышла.  
  
Кирк потер лицо, опрокинул в рот остаток кофе и приступил к завтраку, начав с овощей. По крайней мере, насчет одного Маккой был прав: овощи и впрямь нейтрализовали неприятный привкус витаминизированного кофе.  
  
 

  
Прослушивая отчет о событиях прошлой ночи, Кирк выяснил, что инопланетяне называли себя чем-то вроде «лунарианцы», по версии универсального переводчика («Как неоригинально», - саркастично заметила Ухура), и тут же показали хвост, стоило только Чехову выпустить в них череду фотонных торпед, мгновенно выведших их оружие из строя.  
  
\- Повреждение энергетических сетей не позволило нам сразу же начать преследование, - сказал Спок. - Я связался с «Конститъюшн» И корабль, и команда сейчас в настоящее время находятся под их надзором.  
  
\- Отлично, - откликнулся Кирк. – Лейтенант Ухура, отправьте, пожалуйста, капитану Уэсли релевантные корабельные записи и любую имеющуюся у вас информацию по данному вопросу, а также добавьте ваши собственные соображения о структуре их языка с моими наилучшими пожеланиями.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Всем спасибо, это все.  
  
Когда все начали вставать из-за стола, Кирк подошел к старшему помощнику.  
  
\- Спок, - произнес он тихо, - на пару слов.  
  
Спок повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Конечно, капитан.  
  
\- Как… Спасибо, что оттащили меня вчера от панели управления.  
  
\- Это было позавчера.  
  
\- О. Да, конечно. Мое восприятие времени все еще немного искажено.  
  
\- Что понятно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
\- Спасибо. Как ваша рука?  
  
\- Функционирует в достаточной мере, чтобы позволить мне вернуться к моим обязанностям.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кирк. – Эмм… Я… получил вашу рождественскую открытку.  
  
\- Да. Прошу прощенья за скверный почерк. Я решил, что их необходимо раздать до начала сегодняшних празднований.  
  
\- Да… Так лучше. Но… Сколько всего открыток вы… раздали?  
  
\- Две сотни семь штук. Моя травма несколько затруднила процесс.  
  
Глаза Кирка округлись.  
  
\- Двести семь открыток? Сколько у вас заняло времени, чтобы подписать их?  
  
\- Десять часов, тридцать семь минут и пятьдесят две секунды.  
  
Кирк кивнул и опустился на ближайший стул.  
  
\- И все эти оценки эффективности вы написали от руки?  
  
\- Да, - Спок выглядел озадаченным. – Я допустил ошибку, сделав это?  
  
\- Да не то чтобы, - слабо отозвался Кирк. Он потер лицо, стирая остаточную усталость и пытаясь скрыть за руками улыбку, которая могла быть превратно истолкована. – Уверен, все адресаты высоко оценят усилия, приложенные вами, чтобы установить с ними теплые взаимоотношения. Уж я-то точно.  
  
\- Ваш тон указывает на то, что я допустил ошибку, - холодно произнес Спок.  
  
 _Черт._  
  
\- Спок, я был несколько неточен в том, что считается важным в рождественской открытке. В ней должно быть что-то личное – что-то, что подтверждает, насколько ты ценишь адресата.  
  
\- Я полагал, что именно это и сделал, когда подробно описал их положительные достижения.  
  
Кирк улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его затопило волной тепла.  
  
\- Именно это вы и сделали. К тому же, на превосходной бумаге. Вот только люди ожидают что-то менее… связанное с работой. Больше эмоций, чем вы возможно сочли бы для себя приемлемым показать, даже если дело просто в пожелании счастливого Нового Года.  
  
\- Понимаю, - Спок почти неуловимо напрягся, чуть сильнее сжав руки за спиной.  
  
\- Маккой не должен был советовать вам рассылать рождественские открытки, - мягко проговорил Кирк. – Это его просчет – не ваш, - он поднялся с места и встал напротив Спока, едва ли в полуметре от него. – И если ваши адресаты не сочтут за честь то, сколь высоко вы оценили их вклад, они просто не заслуживают столь высокой оценки.  
  
Не успел Спок открыть рот, чтобы ответить, старшина Паркер кашлянула и вошла.  
  
\- Прошу прощенья, капитан, но я подумала, вы захотите узнать, что первый из намеченных вами тренингов только что начался, и все заявленные участники отчитались о прибытии, - она протянула Кирку падд.  
  
Кирк пробежал глазами список, нашел фамилии Стайлз, Райли, Хикс, Винь, Виндзор и Маккой и лишь потом вернул его Паркер.  
  
\- Отличная работа, Паркер.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр. О, и спасибо за открытку, мистер Спок. Это была неожиданная честь для меня.  
  
Спок склонил голову.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, старшина Паркер.  
  
Паркер кивнула Споку, а потом – Кирку и, получив официальные кивки в ответ, вышла из каюты.  
  
Спок обернулся к Кирку.  
  
\- Тренинги, капитан?  
  
\- Да, мистер Спок. Я учредил ежегодный освежающий знания тренинг по культурной осведомленности и толерантности, обязательный для всех членов команды, начиная с этого самого дня. Мы с вами записаны в группу на 17.00 сегодня, если вы, конечно, не предпочитаете какое-то другое время или группу.  
  
\- Может ли он совпасть по времени с сегодняшним празднованием?  
  
Кирк усмехнулся.  
  
\- Не знай я вас так хорошо, сказал бы, что вы испытываете такую эмоцию как надежда.  
  
Спок слегка повело на ногах, и Кирк подхватил его под правую руку. Спок поморщился.  
  
\- Я думал, с вашей рукой уже все в порядке, - Кирк окинул его внимательным взглядом, подмечая некоторую бледность кожи.  
  
\- Мне кажется, я уже говорил, что поправился достаточно, чтобы выполнять свои непосредственные обязанности, - отозвался Спок, напряжение в его голосе свидетельствовало, скорее, об усталости, нежели о раздражении.  
  
\- Вы же знаете, что посещение корабельных празднований вовсе не строго обязательно… - Кирк бросил на Спока заботливый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
\- В теории это так.  
  
Кирк придвинулся чуть ближе.  
  
\- Строго между нами, что бы вы сказали, если бы я отдал вам приказ заняться собственным здоровьем сразу после тренинга?  
  
\- Если бы это вас не затруднило, - согласился Спок.  
  
\- Считайте, что это уже сделано! – Кирк поднял глаза, только сейчас отдавая себе отчет в том, как близко к Споку он находился, и что тот, несмотря на видимое удивление, ничуть не возражал.  
  
Как один, оба отпрянули в стороны.  
  
\- Благодарю, капитан.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Кирк обошел Спока и стол, направляясь к выходу.  
  
\- Джим…  
  
Кирк тут же развернулся.  
  
\- Счастливого Рождества.  
  
Кирк улыбнулся:  
  
\- Спасибо, Спок. Счастливого… дня отдыха.  
  
Едва заметная улыбка скользнула по губам Спока – слишком красивым губам. Или, может, то было смущение или усталость.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Улыбка Кирка стала шире. Он кивнул и снова повернулся к выходу, прежде чем это странное желание прижаться губами к губам Спока не переросло в серьезное нарушение правил субординации.  
  
 

  
Это был долгий и тяжелый год. Кирка клонировали, похищали; он получил ножевое ранение и был отправлен в другое время; ему постоянно грозили смертью, расчленением и прочими всевозможными карами – обычными в их деле вещами, хотя и весьма болезненными, как физически, так и эмоционально. Помимо этого, его предали военному суду, он влюбился в женщину, которую вынужден был обречь на смерть, потерял брата и был убит лучшим другом, ради которого пожертвовал собственной карьерой.  
  
Глядя на спокойное лицо старпома, Кирк подумал, что для Спока год, пожалуй, прошел не лучше. В его разум вторгся сотни лет пролетавший в космосе зонд, на него напала та же дрянь, что убила Сэма, он был ранен бесчисленное количество раз (хотя Кирк вообще-то насчитал пятьдесят два), не говоря о том, что ему приходилось постоянно иметь дело с капитанскими вспышками гнева. Все это тоже было весьма обычным делом в их работе, хотя и сказывалось как физически, так и морально, оставляя следы на душе, или «kattra», как ее называл Спок. Но тот также потерял двух из шести человек, неудачно оказавшихся под его командованием, ему едва не пришлось пожертвовать собственным отцом ради «Энтерпрайз», и он впервые ощутил себя по-настоящему счастливым, только чтобы расстаться с прекрасной иллюзией под влиянием кулаков и острого языка Кирка. Хуже всего, Спок был вынужден рассказать о вулканском состоянии, именуемом «пон фарром», - чем-то настолько личном, что Кирку было тяжело слушать, и он тогда с трудом поборол желание просто сбежать из каюты. Даже увидев все воочию, Кирк по-прежнему не мог представить, каково это – сражаться за женщину, которую ты не хочешь, не говоря уж о том, чтобы заплатить за обладание ею жизнью собственного друга.  
  
Кирк погладил руку в своей руке, все еще испещренную морщинами после последнего выпавшего на долю ее хозяина испытания.  
  
 « _Вы гнусный предатель! Вы вонзили мне нож в спину при первой возможности!_ »  
  
Кирк поморщился, вспомнив собственные слова.  
  
 « _Убирайтесь. Я больше не хочу вас видеть_.»  
  
\- Я так сожалею о сказанном, Спок, - пробормотал он. Кирк смотрел на глубокие борозды на коже Спока, которые постепенно исчезали прямо на глазах, и думал о том, насколько более хрупким выглядел Спок сейчас, когда все уже закончилось, нежели во время болезни. В памяти всплыл день, почти год назад, когда Спок разослал все те рождественские открытки, и в груди кольнуло от мысли, что в этом году ему будет не хватать еще одной оценки эффективности, написанной от руки, неровным, но по-своему очаровательным почерком. Первая хранилась в его личном ящике, и он до сих пор перечитывал ее время от времени, когда хотел поднять себе настроение.  
  
\- Джим…  
  
Кирк улыбнулся Споку, изо всех сил стараясь удержать выступившие на глазах слезы.  
  
\- Как ты? – спросил он мягко.  
  
\- Терпимо.  
  
\- Так плохо, да?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Кирк осторожно сжал руку Спока в ладони.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Время.  
  
\- У тебя оно есть.  
  
\- Джим… Не беспокойся обо мне. Я справлюсь.  
  
Кирк накрыл руку Спока второй ладонью.  
  
\- В этом у меня нет ни малейшего сомнения.  
  
Спок выглядел обеспокоенным.  
  
\- Я делаю тебе больно?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тогда у меня только один вопрос: мое присутствие… мешает или помогает?  
  
\- Тебе требуется сон.  
  
\- Нет, пока еще нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
  
\- Да, - вырвалось у Спока несколько поспешнее, чем он намеревался.  
  
Кирк сглотнул, ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы снова обрести контроль над собственным голосом.  
  
\- Тогда… Я останусь, пока мне не потребуется сон.  
  
\- Это… приемлемо.  
  
Через две минуты после того, как Спок уснул, Кирк наклонился и прижался к его лбу губами.  
  
 

  
В дверь позвонили.  
  
\- Войдите! Кирк чуть не выронил полотенце, когда увидел, чья голова высилась над кипой свертков и открыток. – Паркер! Разве я не повысил вас?  
  
\- Да, сэр. Старшины Смит, Карр, Джаруджельски, Торрес и Шимада сейчас на семинаре по культурной осведомленности и толерантности, Зальцман ассистирует главному инженеру Скотту, а у Гуггенхайм произошло неудачное столкновение с одним из новых приобретений мистера Сулу для ботанического отдела. Сейчас им занимается доктор Маккой, - Паркер сгрузила свертки и открытки на рабочий стол и протянула Кирку его кофе. – Приятно видеть вас снова, сэр, - добавила она с привычной деловитостью.  
  
\- Взаимно, лейтенант. Отчеты?  
  
Пракер лишь протянула ему падд в ответ.  
  
Кирк глянул на него и нахмурился, перевернул его другой стороной, потом – обратно.  
  
\- На нем ничего нет. Что случилось?  
  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
  
Кирк поднял на нее глаза и заметил, как выражение фиолетовых глаз слегка изменилось.  
  
\- Это шутка, я прав? Вы… шутите. Чего вы не делаете никогда. Это так?  
  
\- Нет, сэр. Просто мне показалась забавной игра слов.  
  
\- Игра слов… Вы имеете в виду, что и вправду ничего не случилось. На этом корабле. Ничего не произошло со времени подписания мной последнего отчета и вплоть до этого момента?  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Хорошо… Значит, мне нечего подписывать?  
  
\- Верно, сэр.  
  
Кирк посмотрел на нее изучающим взглядом.  
  
\- Что насчет того несчастного случая с Гуггенхаймом и растением?  
  
\- Доктор Маккой напишет отчет сразу, как только закончит с оценкой ситуации.  
  
\- Состояние мистера Спока тоже без перемен?  
  
\- Ничего, о чем бы я знала, сэр.  
  
\- Значит… Мне нечего подписывать?  
  
\- С Рождеством, сэр. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
Кирк отдал ей падд.  
  
\- Спокойных вам праздников, Паркер.  
  
\- Спасибо, капитан, - кивнула она.  
  
Кирк ответил таким же кивком, и Паркер ушла.  
  
Опустившись за стол, он принялся за открытки. Кирк не знал, что сильнее давило на него: утомительная необходимость разбирать всю эту кипу рождественских поздравлений, тот факт, что на корабле не произошло ничего, что можно было бы занести в отчет, или то, что он заметил в себе определенное расположение к Паркер, когда та обмолвилась об «игре слов». Вряд ли дело было в глазах фиолетового цвета, да и восемь пальцев на одной руке едва ли могли завести его с пол-оборота. Но стоило Кирку вспомнить о том, как изогнулась темная бровь вкупе с практически начисто лишенным эмоций выражением лица, и ему пришлось признать определенное сходство со Споком. С этого момента только его лицо и стояло у него перед глазами.  
  
Кирк вздохнул и вскрыл третье любовное послание из семи открыток. Как и предыдущее, оно было выполнено с определенным вкусом: ода его способностям и обаянию, - но только усилило тоску, неизменно идущую рука об руку с мыслями об отношениях и упущенных возможностях.  
  
\- Скорее, отвергнутых возможностях, - пробормотал Кирк. Он положил открытку в стопку тех, на которые должен был отвечать помощник. Заботясь о благополучии как отправителя, так и адресата, он старался передавать все подобные фривольные послания третьему лицу, проинструктировав его касательно ответа. Кирк искренне надеялся, что в этом году их будет не так много, как в предыдущем. Он бы предпочел не получить вообще ни одного, но остался бы вполне доволен, будь их хотя бы не больше тридцати. Прошлый год отличался исключительным уловом.  
  
Открыв и вскользь просмотрев еще штук семь открыток, Кирк почувствовал желание снова перечитать неразборчивое послание Спока. Но тут ему в руки попался конверт от Ухуры – как всегда, с идеально выведенной подписью и добрыми словами внутри. Выбранная ею открытка, конечно же, была превосходной, но Кирк не стал тратить времени на внешнюю оболочку и сразу же приступил к чтению.  
  
 _Дорогой Джим…_  
  
 - О, это не предвещает ничего хорошего. – Кирку еще никогда не приходилось отправлять открытки от старших офицеров в стопку для помощника, и у него потяжелело на сердце.

Кирк моргнул. Перечитал снова. Да, она прямо так и сказала. Он колебался между тем, чтобы отправить открытку в общую кучу, и тем, чтобы отложить ее для дальнейших размышлений.  
  
\- Мне, в самом деле, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь прочел это, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – А ведь она даже не пытается соблазнить меня… - он отложил открытку в сторону. Потом вскочил на ноги, схватил ее снова и запер в личном ящике.  
  
После чего опять опустился на стул, всей душой надеясь, что остальные открытки не были подобны этой.  
  
Просмотрев еще четыре из них, он обнаружил поздравление от Маккоя.  
 

Кирк улыбнулся. Возможно, визит к Маккою был бы неплохой мыслью. А может, ему просто стоит позвонить матери.  
  
Но тогда он не сможет удержаться и обязательно проболтается, что поцеловал Спока. А из этого точно ничего хорошего не выйдет, потому как никто не докладывает маме о том, что только что впервые поцеловал свое самое большое помешательство.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
\- Давай, Кирк, пора покончить с этим!  
  
Он вскрыл оставшиеся пятнадцать конвертов, ни в одном из которых больше не говорилось о том, что он должен разобраться со своими чувствами к Споку, и которым не грозило оказаться в куче бумаг, оставленных для разбора его помощнику.  
  
И вот тут Кирк, наконец, наткнулся на то самое послание, которого так боялся - на которое надеялся и в то же время не чаял увидеть. Он держал его в руках, словно какую-то раритетную рукопись, которой оно по сути и являлось. Этот почерк нельзя было перепутать ни с каким другим, особенно сейчас, когда рука вулканца окончательно пришла в норму. Кирк провел по выведенным чернилами буквам большим пальцем, воображая легкие углубления в бумаге, которые неизбежно должен был оставить после себя столь уверенный почерк, - но не оставил.  
  
Кирк замер.  
  
Вздохнул.  
  
И, наконец, открыл конверт.  
  
 _Джим…_  
  
Кирк затрепетал, вспомнив, как звучало его имя в устах Спока.  
  
\- О… Господи…  
 

Кирк практически слышал насмешливый голос Маккоя:  
  
\- Он разве что не сказал: к тебе или ко мне! - и только теперь, наконец, осознал, насколько влип.  
  
 

  
\- Спок, вы мой спаситель!  
  
\- Действительно.  
  
Кирк кинул на него взгляд и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Наверняка должна быть причина, по которой вы вытащили меня с вечеринки двумя минутам ранее?  
  
\- Вашему здоровью отнюдь не способствовали попытки мичмана убедить вас в том, что она волшебница.  
  
\- Нет, отнюдь нет. Возможно, ей этот очистительный ритуал больше пойдет на пользу, нежели мне.  
  
\- Полагаю, ей требуется процедура детоксикации, а это совершенно другая форма очищения.  
  
\- Я выпил пару бокалов. Это не помешает тому, что вы запланировали? – Кирк очень надеялся, что это не звучало так заигрывающе, как ему показалось.  
  
\- Нет. Вы все еще производите впечатление достаточно вменяемого человека, чтобы не предпринять попытку взлететь в воздух прямо в комнате отдыха.  
  
Они молча шли бок о бок; Кирк подозревал, что Спок наслаждался тишиной не меньше него самого. Он не помнил, чтобы у него хоть с кем-нибудь было столь полное взаимопонимание. Он кинул искоса взгляд на лицо Спока, задаваясь вопросом, как мог обращаться с ним столь дурно, даже под влиянием недавно поразившей их радиации.  
  
\- Я жалею о сказанных мной словах, Спок.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Если вы имеете в виду то небольшое недопонимание, с которым я столкнулся в вашей каюте, сообщив, что не собираюсь перенимать у вас командование, то, полагаю, вы уже извинились за это прошлой ночью.  
  
Кирк похолодел.  
  
\- Я думал, ты спал.  
  
\- Мы, вулканцы, даже во сне многое слышим и чувствуем.  
  
Кирк замедлил шаг. Остановился.  
  
\- Мама часто целовала меня, когда я спал. Только так она могла сделать это, не опасаясь встретить сопротивление.  
  
\- Прости, Спок. Мне не следовало… Не без твоего согласия.  
  
\- Спроси ты о нем, я бы его дал.  
  
Звук шагов в коридоре заставил их разорвать зрительный контакт.  
  
\- Вы не выбрали место проведения ритуала, капитан, - произнес Спок, хотя и не в столь деловой манере, как он, должно быть, намеревался.  
  
Кирк кивнул рядовому Замятиной, когда она прошла мимо. Стоило ей скрыться за поворотом, как он снова повернулся к Споку.  
  
\- Где тебе самому удобнее?  
  
\- Это подарок тебе. Что бы ты ни выбрал, меня все устроит, если это устроит тебя.  
  
Кирк пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Взаимное удовлетворение всегда предпочтительно, мистер Спок.  
  
Спок уверенно встретил его взгляд.  
  
\- Так ты выберешь место, Джим?  
  
Кирк кивнул на дверной проем.  
  
\- Твоя каюта ближе.  
  
\- Это так, - отозвался Спок, с тихой страстью в голосе.  
  
\- Я… не уверен, что нам доведется провести особо тщательное очищение, - проговорил Кирк.  
  
\- Полагаю, эта часть вечера может и подождать, - тихо произнес Спок.  
  
\- Я не против, - откликнулся Кирк так же тихо. И вдруг осознал, что находится в каюте Спока.  
  
\- Джим…  
  
\- Спок… можно я поцелую тебя?  
  
Спок сглотнул.  
  
\- Да, - выдавил он хрипло.  
  
Кирк подался вперед и прижался губами к его щеке.  
  
\- Хорошо?  
  
\- Да, - голос Спока прозвучал нехарактерно высоко.  
  
Душа Кирка ликовала и в то же время болела за него.  
  
\- А вот так? – он поцеловал уголок рта Спока.  
  
Спок шумно выдохнул.  
  
\- Да…  
  
\- И так? – произнес Кирк Споку в губы.  
  
\- Джим…  
  
Кирк слегка отстранился, испытующе глядя ему в лицо.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Спок?  
  
Тот торопливо кивнул.  
  
\- Мне нужно услышать это.  
  
\- Со мной все хорошо. Я жаждал этого…  
  
\- И я, - сказал Кирк.  
  
И он оказался в объятьях Спока: целовал его губы, пробовал их на вкус, наслаждался ощущением его возбужденного члена подле своего. Не думая, он поднес руку к лицу Спока.  
  
На мгновение, которое показалось Кирку вечностью, все замерло, а потом его подхватили сильные руки и понесли к кровати, и это было так стыдно, и совершенно, и ужасно красиво. Кирк поймал на себе взгляд Спока: на лице вулканца явно читалась неуверенность.  
  
\- Спок, - он погладил рукой выступающую скулу. – Я хочу этого, но только если и ты хочешь.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него долгим, пронзительным взглядом.  
  
\- Я жаждал этого с того момента, как впервые коснулся твоей руки.  
  
Кирк был удивлен, даже тронут – возможно, немного шокирован, - но слишком возбужден, так что оставалось только махнуть на этот факт рукой.  
  
\- А я хотел тебя с тех пор, как впервые увидел, - произнес он, притягивая Спока ближе. – Как насчет того, чтобы избавиться от всей этой одежды?  
  
Никогда еще Кирка не раздевали с такой эффективностью. И когда стало очевидным, что Спок вовсе не был невинной фиалкой – или девственником – в постели, Кирк обнаружил себя участником самого потрясающего взаимно удовлетворительного орального сексуального опыта в своей жизни. Когда он кончил, то знал, что Спок тоже был близок, но намеренно оттягивал оргазм, умело проглотив удовольствие Кирка и предоставив ему достаточно времени прийти в себя, прежде чем потребовать ответного внимания.  
  
Кончив, Спок испустил крик, граничащий с воплем отчаянья. Кирк сосал, и легонько дул, и лизал, и пробовал на вкус – а Спок был восхитителен на вкус, хоть и довольно непривычен, - пока спазмы удовольствия не утихли. Но Спок по-прежнему продолжал дрожать всем телом.  
  
\- Спок? – Кирк с некоторым трудом повернулся так, чтобы они лежали лицом к лицу. – С тобой все хорошо?  
  
\- Да, - голос Спока все еще звучал выше, чем было для него нормальным.  
  
\- Может быть, тебе что-то нужно?  
  
\- Прикосновение.  
  
Кирк заключил его в объятья и обнаружил себя окруженным со всех сторон вулканским телом.  
  
\- Оу, оу… Спок! Помягче… Мне нужно сделать вдох…  
  
\- Прости, - Спок попытался отстраниться.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Иди сюда… Просто… Не забывай: я всего лишь человек.  
  
\- Это приемлемо. Но мне требуется… - Спок оборвал сам себя на полуслове.  
  
\- Что? Все в порядке, ты можешь довериться мне.  
  
\- Более тесный контакт.  
  
Кирк слегка отстранился, успев заметить, как позеленели щеки Спока.  
  
\- Эй, все в порядке. Вот, смотри. Я могу обнять тебя покрепче. Только не сломай мне ребра, хорошо?  
  
\- Да. Да, Джим.  
  
Кирк обвил Спока руками и ногами, прижимаясь к нему еще плотнее.  
  
\- Я говорил тебе, как мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня по имени?  
  
Спок отвел со лба Кирка прядь волос.  
  
\- Тебе и не нужно было.  
  
Кирк мягко рассмеялся Споку в шею.  
  
\- Нет, полагаю, нет.  
  
\- Джим, это последняя наша подобная встреча?  
  
Кирк лишь сильнее сжал его в объятьях.  
  
\- Господи, надеюсь, что нет! Но чего ты сам хочешь от всего этого?  
  
\- Взаимности.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду – любви?  
  
\- Разделенной…  
  
Кирк прижался к его губам долгим и глубоким поцелуем.  
  
\- Она уже давно у нас есть.  
  
Наконец, Спок позволил себе расслабиться.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Кирк ласково погладил его рукой.  
  
\- Думаешь, если чаще этим заниматься, тебе не потребуются столь… крепкие объятья после секса?  
  
\- Все возможно, - Спок решительно, но без напора, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и прижался к ней губами.  
  
\- А-а-ах, Спок! О! Просто… - Кирк провел языком по губам. – Просто дай мне пару минут, ладно? Мне нужно еще немного времени…  
  
\- Прости, - отозвался Спок, целуя его подбородок. – Мне не требуется восстановительный период, как человеку.  
  
\- О! Правда? – Кирк почувствовал, как на его лице расплылась широченная ухмылка. – Тогда, полагаю, наши возможности только что приобрели куда более интригующий оборот, а это о многом говорит.  
  
\- В самом деле, - проговорил Спок, нежно посасывая кожу у виска Кирка. – Тогда мы просто обязаны исследовать их все, - он обхватил губами ухо Кирка. – Всесторонне.  
  
\- О господи…  
  
  
  
  _Fin_  
  
____________________  
  
* рассольчик – в оригинале Маккой предлагает Кирку «эгг-ног» - напиток, являющийся средством от похмелья; и предлагает он его, потому что у капитана трещит башка.


End file.
